Fynn
Fynlaggan「フィンラガン, Finragan」is a former powerful Yokai and one of the original Four Horsemen for Callisto during the First War, however during an encounter with Erebus, he is now cursed to remain as a child that cannot die or grow old as time passes, every time he does, he is just born the same age again over and over. He is also known as Fynn 「フィン, Fin and he is a small, good-natured, childlike Yokai who serves as Ikuto Mikazuki's servant and often assists him. He was also the one who helped raise Ikuto since the absence of his mother. Apperance In his child form, his eyes are incredibly wide, the canines on her lower jaw are larger than usual. Fynn is very small and often gets picked on. He is described as a slender-looking boy with soft-looking blonde, slightly wavy hair, light seafoam eyes, and pale creamed color skin. Since his adjustment following Ikuto into the Human World, Fynn now likes to wear beige shorts with a white V-tee paired in a blue sweatshirt and sneakers with his hood usually up to cover up the large scar coming down from his forehead to his nose and a crimson line that stretches horizontally across his face below his eyes. When Fynn gets flustered or easily embarrassed, his ears from his Yokai self can easily pop up, in which, Ikuto and Kida like to pull at. His true form is that of a fully-grown curvaceous and well-endowed adult with slightly blonde hair, retaining similar features to his child form, including the scar and the crimson line that runs across his face, but his bottom canines are no longer quite as pronounced. Fynn is revealed to be one of the tallest characters of Starry Knights!, as he stands at 6'4". All his muscles fill in and his aura is intemidating when you're around him. He grows in his nine tails to signify his Yokai blood, but unlike Tsubasa's, they're all black as well as the ears that appear. He still wears a cape like the hood on his head to hide his scar, but he really isn't too bothered by it. Fynn wears a tailored suit under and carries around a but katana. Personality Fynn's appearance is in stark contrast to his vocabulary, which contains a number of bizarre phrases and words one wouldn't expect such a small child to know, such as calling his uvula a "throat penis" and referring to himself as a masochist. Kidako Kiyomizu assumes being around Ikuto's foul mouth is most likely the reason why he's like this. He also speaks with a lisp in his child form, frequently pronouncing "S"s as "T"s. As a child, Fynn is quite perverted, being preoccupied with all things sexual much of the time. He will often try to take advantage of his small size to get girls to hug him to their chests. Fynn is especially attracted to girls with large breasts, which has made V or Kida the center of many of his fantasies. He also likes caramel and superheroes - thus why he likes Kida so much again. He can be cocky and sometimes refers to himself as the "King of New York" and will often hit Ikuto when he's sleeping or unable to punch him. When he returns to his physical form, despite growing up physically, he retains her child-like affection over Kida, including bear-hugging her after attacking Giovanni without realizing that Kida was losing consciousness. As Fynn, he is much more mature, composed, logical, sophisticated, and intelligent than his child form. He is also relatively level-headed in terms of how to fight, stating that if one's excuse for a battle is to fight out of hatred, prejudice, or simple competition, as Ikuto does, then it is merely instinctual and animalistic, and that it makes the challenger look "childish," "unworthy," and "not much of a warrior". Though Fynn has proven during his last few minutes as a full-fledged Yokai that it is 'acceptable' when it involves vengeance, he does not view even that as a reason to fight. Unlike many of the Yokai or Demons, Fynn is somewhat pacifistic, and according to Ikuto, has despised engaging in combat even when he was still among the upper ranks of the Yokai unless it involves self-defense and protecting those dear to his heart. He refuses to finish off weaker or injured opponents and will stop fighting them once they've been disabled or incapacitated, a trait shared with Oz. During his numerous fights with Liam back in the day, Fynn is relatively calm and silent when fighting, preferring to speak only when spoken to, a rather uncommon trait among most Yokai. He enjoys reading and often reads a book after his missions or after waiting for Liam to wake up after their recent battle. Fynn is a loyal, respectful, and trustworthy warrior, who will diligently follow the orders of his commander, provided said commander has proven his worth. He's also knowledgeable, analytical, easygoing, fairly compassionate (usually towards his friends), humorous in his own right, and exhibits a cheerful, energetic demeanor when off-duty. Fynn is always loyal to Ikuto above all else since Fynn was the one who did raise him. He loves Ikuto like a brother and would willingly die for him. Stats Child Form: Adult Form: Synopsis Fynn is Ikuto's servant, often following around Ikuto and doing as he's told with a lot of nagging. He is often doing his own thing, showing when he wants to. Mostly whenever Ikuto simply yells, he will show up. He's one of the few with the ability to travel between the Reverse Realm and the Human World without much effort. Fynn is often accompanying Ikuto and Kida during their missions to find the other Rose Knights. Fynn was promised by Grim to keep the secret on who Fynn once was before Erebus cursed him. Fynn raised Ikuto on his own in the Human World for several years to stay hidden from Erebus when she kidnapped Ikuto for a decade. Abilities Child Form Fynn Shower (ネルシャワー, Fin Shawā) *Fynn's saliva possesses some weak form of healing power. He activates it by reaching into his mouth and massaging his uvula, causing him to vomit. The vomit has a similar appearance to saliva, leading him to believe that it is. *In dire matters, Ikuto usually uses Fynn's spit to heal Kida. In which, she will throw a big fit over. Celo Doble (重奏虚閃 (セロ・ドーブル), Sero Dōburu; Spanish for "Double Zero", Japanese for "Heavy Performance Hollow Flash") *A unique ability where Fynn swallows an enemy's Cero and fires it back, with a force exceeding that of the original blast. This ability is indicated by the eyes on his skull mask glowing. Unlike in his original form, Fynn does not mix the swallowed Cero with his own; instead, he simply sends it back. While his child form severely limits his limited Hollow powers, he is still able to absorb and redirect a Cero blast from a 5-Ranked Hollow in its released form, though the effort seems to tire him immediately. Fynn Run '(超加速, ''Super Acceleration) *He can accelerate his movements with what appears to be a rudimentary form of Sonido. When he uses this Sonído form, his mask's eyes glow. Original Form '''Master Swordsman *As a former Horsemen, has a great deal of experience in fighting, showing hardly any effort in his advanced use of swordsmanship. His body flows elegantly when engaging in combat, so finely tuned that he can stop his attacks at a moment's notice, and subsequently execute lethal attacks with absolute precision. He can easily defeat Lucy, who is a highly proficient swordsman in her own right, several times. 'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant' *Even without the aid of his Vessel, Fynn is quite a skilled fighter. During his battle against Zooey, he was able to skillfully dodge and counter her attacks. He also used his swordsmanship in conjunction with his hand-to-hand combat skills. 'Sonido Master' * His speed has greatly increased as well, fitting with his former position. He was able to repeatedly sneak up on and effortlessly avoid Grim with his speed. He easily transported the badly hurt Ikuto to a safer place during one of Allen's attacks. 'Cero Double' (重奏虚閃, Sero Dōburu) *He retains him attack absorption ability in his original form but now performs it with greater ease. According to Ikuto, Fynn's specialty is to absorb an incoming Cero and fire one of his own while returning it, thus creating a potent Cero Doble. In his original form, the force(s) of the Cero Doble is augmented greatly, since he rebounds the attack while blending it with his own Cero, which is pink in color and drastically increasing its power. 'Hierro ' *Fynn, while in his original form, has Hierro befitting the strength of a Horsemen. It is strong enough to allow Fynn to counter Amy's blade with a kick and show no signs of injury. 'Enhanced Strength' *His strength is greatly increased, fitting with his former position. With his great physical strength, Fynn can fend off attacks from gigantic weapons like Alex's, launch his opponent several meters away with a single punch, and effortlessly slice through the Hierro of an opponent with one swing of Vessel. He is also capable of stopping Alex's Cero barehanded. 'Immense Spiritual Power' *As the former Horsemen, Fynn has a grand amount of Reiastu, powerful enough for his Fracción to sense it from a large distance. Eden even stated that his spiritual power was close to Kida's, confusing the two for a moment. His Reiatsu is pink. 'High Intellect' *While in his original form, he is shown to be quite intelligent. Having a great understanding of combat and its forms, and the methods behind an opponent's skill and intentions, he can discern personalities easily. He also has a philosophy on life that provides a code of honor, respect, and mercy. However, his childlike antics can sometimes block his intelligence. At one point, he latched onto Ikuto, who was clearly injured, to the point where he passed out, then latched onto him again Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Yokai Category:Kitsune Category:Ikuto Mikazuki Category:Callisto Mafia